Personal Failure
by alynwa
Summary: In "The Bow Wow Affair," Mr. Waverly enlists the help of Illya Kuryakin by saying his cousin had witnessed him in an "indiscretion" with a woman years ago and had never let him forget it. The question is: What was his cousin holding over his head? Originally written for the Great Episode Challenge on LJ.


_1965_

It had been a long day that, unfortunately, had begun and ended with Lester Baldwin. He had only been in his office a half hour when Miss Rogers buzzed his intercom to announce his cousin was on the line needing to speak with him. Reluctantly, he agreed to take the call.

"Lester! What can I do for you?"

"Alexander, I need your help with a problem."

"As if you call any other time."

"Really, Alexander, that's not very nice of you; especially since I've never told Elizabeth about your little…peccadillo. Think how devastated she would be to find out that the man she adores is unfaithful. All I need is one of your agents to provide some protection for me overnight."

Fifty plus years after the fact and Alexander's face still burned with shame at the mention of it. " _Was_ unfaithful and that is something I will regret for the rest of my life. My only other regret is listening to _you_ and following your wretched advice. Had I known my mistake would be the stick you would beat me with, I would have told her then. Just tell me your problem, Lester, so we can end this bloody conversation and I can get back to work."

He had listened to what his cousin had said and then had eventually sent Mr. Kuryakin out to Lester's Long Island home to assist him. He was stunned a few hours later when the agent had called to report Lester had been mauled to death by his own dog. It was after ten when he decided to call it a night and go home. As he sat bundled in the back seat of his car as his protection detail drove him home, his mind looked back at what he knew to be the biggest mistake of his life.

 _1909_

Alexander Waverly was twenty – three years old, a year younger than his cousin Lester. They were eerily identical in height, weight and facial features, but much different in personality. Lester was a bon vivant, carefree kind of man while Alexander was much more sober minded and serious. They were both quite popular with the ladies before Alexander met and married Elizabeth Jones after a whirlwind romance. They both had promising careers, Alexander's in the military while Lester owned an insurance company.

"Alex, Old Man, it's just dinner and cocktails! Why are you acting like I'm trying to take you down the road to Perdition?" he asked before tucking into his Bubble and Squeak. "I promised Penelope that you would come so there would be four of us. Her sister is visiting from Peterborough and she's loathe to make her feel like a third wheel while she's here. Do this favor for me, please."

The cousins were having lunch in their favorite pub in Weedon, the village they both grew up in seven miles west of Northampton. Neither one lived there anymore; Lester lived in London while Alexander was stationed in the Imphal Barracks in Fulford, York. He was on leave and visiting Lester when he decided to accompany him to Weedon so Lester could see a client. "Lester, I'm a married man. I just don't think it's proper to go on a _date!_ " He chuckled at his own joke and smiled affectionately across the table at the man who looked like he could be his twin. Alexander had been an only child who joined the military at seventeen after his parents died tragically. He adored Lester, his only male cousin, and they spent a great deal of their childhood playing together.

Lester snorted, "We won't be doing anything improper. Penelope and her sister Winnifred are cooking dinner for us and then we'll listen to some records on the phonograph and we'll leave at a respectable hour. What can it hurt? Please, Alex, you know I fancied her when she and her husband moved here and now that she's divorced, I think I might be able to chat her up."

"Oh, all right. It's just dinner. I'm sure it will be fine."

Except, it wasn't. He and Lester went to Penelope's and at first, it _was_ perfectly innocent. Dinner was a very tasty beef Wellington. Lester had brought two bottles of a quite decent red wine. Both women were wonderful conversationalists and Alex found himself laughing at Winnifred's jokes and stories. They drank the wine during dinner and when they moved into the living room to listen to records, Penelope produced first one bottle of scotch and when they had laughed, danced and drunk their way through that, she produced another. At some point, Penelope had put on a slow romantic song and the two women held out their arms as an invitation to dance, one that was accepted by both men.

Winnifred was as good a dancer as she was a storyteller and Alex found the warmth of her body against his and the scotch – infused puffs of her breath against his neck quite exhilarating. When he felt his body beginning to respond, he began to loosen his grasp of her back, but she moved in closer and whispered, "Don't stop now, Alex, I'm starting to really enjoy you." She rubbed her pelvis against his for emphasis and giggled when he gasped at her forwardness and his reaction to it.

Part of his mind was telling him he should stop dancing and leave. He opened his eyes to tell Lester so and realized his cousin and Penelope were no longer in the living room.

When he lifted his head in surprise, Winnifred placed her hand against his left cheek and turned his head to face her. "I suspect those two have gone off to become better acquainted. I want us to do the same. Come with me to my room, Alexander. Let's have some fun." She leaned in and gently kissed him on the lips. She gazed at him expectantly and she looked so beautiful and inviting, he felt compelled to kiss her. Still kissing, she began to guide them back toward her room and when they got there, she kicked the door shut.

"Winnifred," he said after she released his mouth and began undressing him, "Um, I'm a married man…"

"I know, Darling, butI see that a certain part of your anatomy doesn't seem to care. It's alright; I just want some fun. I'm not looking for commitment."

"I, _harrumph_ , I must confess: I have only been with my wife. I don't have a lot of experience."

As she pushed him onto the bed, undressing him all the way, she whispered, "Not to worry, Love, I have enough experience for the two of us."

The knocking on the door wasn't overly loud, but it was insistent and persistent. Alexander thought he was dreaming until he heard Lester whisper – shout, "Wake up, Old Man! It's seven – thirty; we need to be on the road by eight – fifteen the latest."

He lifted his head and immediately regretted it. He almost rolled back over to sleep, but he caught a glimpse of the sleeping woman beside him and the memory of last night came flooding back. He threw back the covers and ignored the throbbing of his temples as he stood. "I'm awake! I'll just be a few minutes."

"Well, good morning," Winnifred said as she smiled and stretched like a cat under the covers. She looked at his nude body as he hurried to gather up his clothing from the floor where it had been discarded the night before. "I think you've learned a few tricks that will stand you in good stead with the Mrs. I must say, you're a quick study."

He had startled at the sound of her voice. "Morning," he mumbled as he attempted vainly to cover himself with the ball of clothing. "I, I, I need to get going."

"Yes, I heard what Lester said. That door leads to my bathroom." She smiled as she watched him duck through the door with a sigh of relief. She got up, put on her robe and went into the kitchen to put on a kettle. She could hear Lester and Penelope giggling in her room. A moment later, the two walked into the kitchen.

"Winnifred, I hope you haven't rendered my cousin unfit for travel!"

Just then Alexander entered the room. Studiously avoiding Winnifred's gaze he said, "I'm ready, Lester. Let's go." He then looked at Penelope. "Thank you for your hospitality. Goodbye, Winnifred. I'll be in the car." He picked up his coat and practically ran out the door.

Winnifred shook her head. "Oh dear, you're going to have to talk to him, Lester. Let him know he's not the bugger he thinks he is. He's rather nice, actually. His wife is lucky to have him, though I don't think _he_ thinks so right now."

"Don't worry, Ducks, I'll take care of him. Penelope, take care, dear girl. I'll be in touch."

 _1965_

He was glad it was nighttime as once again, he flushed with embarrassment. He remembered the ride back to London had consisted of him wavering between shame at breaking his marriage vows and humiliation when he conceded how much he had enjoyed himself. He couldn't even really be angry at Lester; it had been _his_ alcohol – influenced decision to sleep with Winnifred. _She was truly experienced; she knew what to do to avoid pregnancy and the things she taught me I really did bring to my marital bed._ Lester had advised him strongly not to tell Elizabeth about his betrayal. He wasn't sure at first that was the right thing to do, but Lester convinced him after he admitted that there was no way he would ever see Winnifred again.

His mouth twisted in distaste as he remembered the first time Lester had asked for "a favor." A month had passed since they had been in Weedon and Lester was in a financial slump so he called Alexander for a "loan." _When I balked at the amount he was asking for, he reminded me that he was holding my secret and what a shame it would be to drop it in Elizabeth's presence. I never felt the same about him again after that. He must have sensed it because he stopped writing. I would only hear from him when he needed or wanted something. Now that he is deceased, that will no longer be an issue and my shameful secret is mine to take to my grave._

He was so engrossed in his thinking that he jumped when his door opened. "You're home, Sir."

He struggled slightly to get out, finally accepting the hand of the Section III when he offered it. "Thank you, Hobbs. I'll see you in the morning." He walked into his home and after removing his coat and hat, he headed upstairs to the bedroom where Elizabeth sat up in bed reading a book.

"Alexander! You're home early!" She put her book on her nightstand. "I poured myself a glass of Pinot Noir. I must have known somehow that you would be here because I brought another glass and the bottle upstairs. May I pour you a glass?"

"No, my dear, thank you. I _would_ like to get in bed and hold you until we both fall asleep, if you don't mind."

"I would love that, Alexander."

As they lay there wrapped in each other's arms, he heard and felt Elizabeth's breath deepen as she fell asleep. Kissing her forehead as he settled in he thought, _I'll tell her about Lester tomorrow. That whole nasty business with Winnifred made me realize there is no one I want or love more than Elizabeth. That was the first and last time I ever strayed and I will never forgive myself for doing it. The only upside to that fiasco was confirming for me that I married the right girl._ He kissed her forehead again. _Goodnight, my love._


End file.
